<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Veil by LLAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007616">Beyond the Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel'>LLAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boy Love, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Redemption, Sex, Suspense, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem nervous." Akefia noted. Atem shot him a glare but upon seeing no malice softened his resolve.<br/>"Bakura had said he'd gone through a lot. It's been four years. Our parting was not easy. I never wanted to part from him and he never wanted me to leave, but we had a destiny to fulfil and he had a life to lead. I could not tag along for the rest of his life."<br/>"You are concerned that he has moved on? That perhaps you may be invading?"<br/>"Maybe not so harsh a words." Atem agreed though. "Why am I listening to you?"<br/>"Because I feel the same for Bakura." Akefia admitted, earning him a surprised yet earnest look from Atem. </p><p>Redemption, loss, hurt, love. They've all grown in 4 years, but have they grown too much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gasped, choking on air as it assaulted his lungs. They burned fiercely, threatening to explode if he didn’t calm down but his mind was expanding rapidly. The sensations he felt all over his body was overwhelming. The pads of his fingers stung from the cold of the concrete below him, the hairs on his skin stood on end from the chill in the air. The blood rushing through his veins like rivers felt surreal to him, poking him with pins and needles everywhere it could. His heart beat against his chest like a drum, threatening to expand his ribs with every passing beat and the sounds; oh the sounds. The sound of his blood throbbing past his ears, the music of the birds singing in the trees, the rushing of passing cars and beeping horns, of people talking as they went about their day, seemingly not aware of him sprawled upon the ground.</p><p><br/>
Gathering his breath as the pain subsided and his body calmed he cracked open his eyes, momentarily blinded by the white light if the world before he fresh new eyes adjusted. He stared for the longest amount of time as he slowly came to terms that he was laying upon the concrete of an alley way between brick buildings. Stray leaves of paper and abandoned cardboard boxes littered his surroundings, half soaked from either rain or melting snow. People walked past the alley completely unaware of his presence, which for now he appreciated. It gave him more time to adjust.<br/>
Lifting himself to a kneel he noticed the bronze of his hands, his skin, long fingers and the golden, jeweled rings upon them. His skin looked dark against the snow dotting the concrete but the light of day coloured him a healthy bronze. Following his wrists to his golden cuffs he fell upon the beige linen skirt and blue tabard under his belt. He knew these clothes; the royal attire he affectionately chose was as new as the days he wore them in Egypt and the gold shined from its fresh polish. Touching them all the sensations he felt made his heart quiver and his breath quake. His mind tingled with electricity under the realisation that he was alive, breathing new air, heart beating with the hearts of everyone else on earth for the first time in 5000 years. He was alive!</p><p><br/>
He laughed aloud, touching his adams Apple after hearing the sound before he heard sputtering beside him. At first he was curious by the copper skinned man waking to this world with as much confusion as he did until he took to heart the sand blond hair, the heavily defined muscles and tattered clothing, the scars upon his body and most prominently across his chiseled face. Curiosity gave in to hatred and fear, forcing him to jump back from him quickly.</p><p><br/>
Bakura… the self proclaimed Thief King, or in their tongue he was known as Akefia. His blood boiled seeing him breathe beside him and as he opened his mouth to warn him of his place when he remembered some exchange between them. He thought it had been a dream but the longer he breathed the more he remembered.</p><p><br/>
Instead, he waited for the man to become aware of his surroundings, looking ahead at his own skin, to his surroundings and finally landing upon him. He had more or less the same reaction, jolting backwards into some cardboard boxes, staring at him accusingly, before a flash of realisation came upon him too.<br/>
They regarded one another, assessing each other for danger before nodding in agreement of peace.</p><p><br/>
"Akefia."</p><p>"Atem."</p><p>They each said stiffly, acknowledging one another finally.</p><p>Hesitantly they relaxed, never once taking their eyes off the other. A million thoughts raced in Atems mind but all he could do now was stare ahead of him, trying to catch but one to latch on to.<br/>
He was alive, vaguely he knew how but if he was asked to explain now he would have no words. Akiefka lived before him and while his instincts told him to subdue him and ensure he could not endanger anyone, a faint memory of an agreement lingered and stayed his hand. He was alive in the present day, in Domino City if memory served him well, but where he did not know; regardless, Yugi was in this town, with his friends… but he knew not of how much time had passed or where they were.</p><p><br/>
"So… It worked then." Akefia mused.</p><p><br/>
"Apparently so." Atem said stiffly.</p><p>"Come now, Pharaoh, are we not passed this?" Akefia asked, his brow furrowing in feigned hurt.</p><p>"We shall see. That depends on your actions here on out." Atem said, shrugging, finally breaking eye contact with him.</p><p>"My actions depend on what this world has to offer. Namely, where my former vessel is."</p><p>"And you don't intend to hurt him?"</p><p>"... no. I stand by what I said Pharaoh. I want a fresh start, don't you?"</p><p>He shot him a quick glare but he relaxed himself when he realised he should. He was right, they had agreed to put passed prejudices aside under the light of Ra. According to him, a portion of his soul was saved by Ra, cleansed in his light as he shed his hatred for him, wanting nothing more now than to repent for the innocent lives he endangered. Atem was yet to believe him but he could not do much when Ra himself confirmed his claims.</p><p>Huffing he looked away again so he could not see the look of satisfaction growing on the Thiefs face.</p><p>"It's cold here." Akefia noted, curling his red linens around his legs.</p><p>"It is winter, it seems. It gets cold here. We should probably find our bearings." Atem said, willing his body to stand. Using the wall for support his knees protested, seemingly unused to his body weight but he could not allow the Thief to see his weakness.</p><p>"I know this city as well as you do. Shall we part ways here?" Akefia asked, also taking to standing.</p><p>"I Have yet to see your intentions. As soon as I would be rid of your presence I do not wish to risk unleashing you upon this city until I know where my friends are."</p><p>"So we are not past unpleasantries then. Fair enough, I prefer to know where your dagger is as well."</p><p>As if to challenge him Atem whisked his cape behind him, revealing a golden, ornate and jewelled dagger tucked away in the back of his belt.</p><p>"My dagger is here, don't you forget that."</p><p>"Consider it noted." Akefia snarled but otherwise ignored him. "I wish to find Bakura. I assume you want to find Yugi. They are friends. I'm sure if we find of them, we'll find the other."</p><p>"I agree but we cannot walk around the city dressed as we are. If we aren't pulled over for being illegal foreigners we will freeze first." Atem said, curling his cape around him for warmth.</p><p>"How does it feel? To be potentially unwelcome in your own country?"</p><p>"Do not test me thief." Atem growled.</p><p>"Well then, your highness, where shall we start?"</p><p>"I have good idea on where we might find Yugi."</p><p>"And I've a good idea where we might find Bakura."</p><p>"Yugi is more likely to accept our return. No offence intended but Bakura is quite easy to startle."</p><p>"Bakura is stronger minded than you give him credit for. After all he did not give into madness after having housed my soul for years."</p><p>"I will grant you that but between the two I stand firm that Yugi will be of greater aid."</p><p>"You underestimate him. Why don't we see who we find first?"</p><p>"I told you. We cannot go around dressed like this. We need a direction." Atem argued quietly.</p><p>"Says you. I know my way around a city without being noticed." Akefia said as began assess the wall. Atem watched him in great amusement as he tried to find a footing upon the brick, only even in the alley the architecture of this time did not make it easy for him. He slipped and pet down the wall, searching and failing, even when he tried to climb the water pipe. Atem snickered, earning him a fated glare.</p><p>"Fine then. What is your suggestion?"</p><p>Grudgingly he approached the man to undo his cape. Akefia recoiled at first only after a seconds pause he allowed Atem to unhook it, rearrange it so it covered his entire body and hook it back up. He did the same with his own.</p><p>"Now we may at least walk around looking somewhat inconspicuous. We will gather our bearings and whoever's house is closer we will go there." He said, leading the way out of the alley towards the people of the city.</p><p>"That's your idea?" Akefia said in bewilderment.</p><p>"It's better than yours."</p><p>Silently though he hoped that they were closer to the game shop. Finding Yugi was the most important task he had and while he couldnt deny finding Bakura would benefit him as well, he needed to see Yugi. He needed to be with his partner. He just hoped he was within the city. The winter bothered him too… it had been summer when they set off for Egypt; how long had passed? 6 months, more? Would Yugi be happy to see him, would he be accept him back? How much had he grown? So many questions filled his mind it was almost too difficult to walk.</p><p>The wide open streets of the cities main shopping district allowed for hundreds of people to walk without bumping into one another, however in addition to the lightly falling snow few were out today. Too many to consider safe but it was not bustling as it had sometimes when Yugi would walk here.</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but Bakuras apartment is only a block that way." Akefia said smugly, pointing off to the side as he threw him a confident smirk.</p><p>Growling under his throat he sighed. He was right. Yugis game shop was further that Bakuras apartment, which meant he would need to wait a little longer before he could see his light. Akefia would get to see his first… That wasn't fair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright well I look forward to seeing what you've found…. Yes I'm sure it will help, a lot. … okay, well be careful. I heard on Tele that there's a blizzard coming. Make sure your inside before it hits… okay… I'll see you tomorrow. Yes I'll leave in the morning, I'll be there by lunch time… if the blizzard doesn't forsaken the trip. Okay, goodnight. See you then." Bakura let his phone drop from his shoulder to his palm, hanging up as he juggled clean laundry from the basket to his bed. </p><p>He was lucky to have brought in his washing before the snow began but now he faced the weighty decision of whether he should fold them now or later. He was tired and did have other tasks he needed to <br/>focus on but … He supposed he should it now. Not folding only resulted in a new pile of clothing piling up in the corner of his bedroom, like it usually does. </p><p>He was excited for tomorrow. Apparently Yugi had found something that may help him with research. He wasnt thrilled about travelling north into even more snow but Yugi was unable to leave yet and his papers were due within weeks. Still, it’d be a good trip. </p><p>*** DING DONG *** </p><p>Bakura momentarily paused the folding of his favourite green T, letting it fall unravelled again in his hands. He wasn’t expecting any company and their friends knew Yugi wasn’t in town. It couldn’t be any of his friends from Uni. Maybe it was a door salesman. </p><p>Sighing he discarded his shirt for later and left to peek through the eye hole where he saw a black haired, tanned skin man in blue. Scrunching up his brows in confusion he noted he definitely didn’t know anyone who fit that description. Another sigh left his lips, figuring he’d have to turn this man away. </p><p>"I'm sorry sir but I'm not in a position to buy anything today." Bakura said lazily as he opened the door. His blood froze though when for a moment he thought he saw Yugi but as he blinked the illusion away he saw the man before him was a slightly taller, tanned version of him with minor features that differed. For instance this man's eyes were more of a grape wine colour where Yugis was lavender, the sharper features of his face defined his age more accurately where his friend maintained a little more of his softer cheeks. There was no mistaking their likeness but it was still unnerving to say the least. <br/>The man before him offered him a small smile, forming a line and raising his eyebrows just enough to project kindness and good feelings. </p><p>"Hello." His voice was deep, deeper than he imagined but so very familiar. His heart quickened.. He knew that voice… it couldn't be… this wasn't real. <br/>Closing the door on the man he rested his head against it, feeling the cool of the wood chill his skin. His mind raced. It couldn't be. He was mistaking things. He had a lot on his mind, hed just recently got off the phone with Yugi, and it was the middle of winter. Perhaps he was coming down with something. That had to be it. This couldn't be.</p><p>Peaking through the peephole again he saw the man hadn't left and he seemed to be shrugging at someone he couldnt see. He never noticed if he was alone, he was so struck by him to notice anything. </p><p>He opened the door again, only a little bit, just enough to see him again. The man offered him another smile, a more relaxed, genuine one this time. </p><p>"I'm sorry… you reminded me of someone I think I knew. Can I help you?" Bakura asked nervously, his voice straining to remain calm. </p><p>"Bakura. I understand this is a shock, but I assure you we are real. We aren't here to hurt you, we need your help. Please, will you hear us out?" He asked kindly. He knew that voice. </p><p>"Us?" Bakura squeaked, opening the door a little wider to spy the man beside him. He, he didnt know. Tanned skin, scar down his face, blonde messy hair - he was so much less kept than his friend that <br/>he would have assumed they were not together but the eyes… the steel gray eyes flashed something he couldnt place. Excitement, anticipation… whatever it was this man was dangerous but his friend, he was safe. He knew this… He just couldn't understand. </p><p>"Who are you?" Bakura asked the both of them. </p><p>"We haven't had much time to know one another but I know you very well. You likely know me better as Yugi." The man before him said kindly, bowing his head in respect. </p><p>"You cannot be the Pharaoh." Bakura decided firmly but he smiled, confirming his suspicions. </p><p>"Yes I can be. My name is Atem though, Bakura." He said his name to reiterate that he does in fact know him. </p><p>"No. You left. You went to the afterlife, this is not possible." Bakura stammered quietly, taking several steps back inside the house, forgetting about the men standing outside. He felt dizzy, like the world <br/>was spinning, gravity seduced him as his vision became blurred.</p><p>Heavy weights lifted from him as he cracked his eyes open slightly. His skin chilled with his awakening but confusion quickly set in as he realised he was staring at his ceiling. Did he doze off? Likely, laundry was boring … but he didnt remember moving to the couch. </p><p>Groaning he rubbed his eyes as he lifted himself to a sit. </p><p>"Ah good. Your awake." A husky, snide yet cheeky voice sang in delight nearby. If he wasnt cold before, he was now. He knew that voice with all his being and he was loath to hear it again. He stood immediately, startling the two men who sat in armchairs near him. The two men from the door… so it wasn't a dream. </p><p>Atem, the Great Nameless Pharaoh, once spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, and the Thief King only, he assumed as he appeared in Egypt, had let themselves into his home and now looked upon him expectantly. </p><p>"You…" Bakura whispered accusingly at the Thief King, pointing a shaking hand toward him. "You can't be here." </p><p>"And yet here I am." Akefia shrugged. </p><p>"No. You were destroyed. Yugi told me you were defeated, never to return, and you, Pharaoh… You were at rest also never to return. How? How could you be? I don't…" </p><p>"It is a long story, Bakura and we're happy to explain." Atem said kindly. </p><p>"It's evil, isn't it? Only, your here… with him. Why? Aren't you two enemies? And you… Why are you even here?" Bakura asked frantically. He was terrifying himself; he knew this, but he couldn't help it. He <br/>had so many questions which bred more questions. </p><p>"Slow down Bakura, why don't you fetch us some tea." Akefia suggested, raising a cheeky eyebrow. </p><p>"Tea… right yes. Of course. Tea." He muttered, moving off to the kitchen robotically. As he got to the kitchen though and fetched three mugs he stopped. His heart raced as his stomach turned and twisted. He couldn't breathe again, his skin tingled. Sharp pains stabbed his side's and he found himself panicking. The Evil Spirit of the ring was back, sitting besides a very casual Pharaoh, and they were here in the flesh wanting tea? No. This couldn't be. </p><p>He felt dizzy again as the pain continued to get worse. He found himself clutching at his heart, his knees giving in to his weight as he fell to the tiles with a crash and bang against the cupboard. Cold sweat dampened his skin and vaguely he was aware of movement around him. </p><p>The next thing he knew, he was being gently rocked on the sofa listening to someones calm heartbeat as smooth, regular circles were rubbed on his back repeatedly. </p><p>"He always did spook easily." Akefia mused in the distance. </p><p>"Perhaps if you hadn't treated him the way you did he'd feel safer in our presence." Atem snarked at him. He was the one soothing him… of course he was. </p><p>"Yes yes. Why do you think I'm here?" Akefia asked gruffly. </p><p>"We will see in time." Atem said under his breath. </p><p>"I am sorry. It seems I passed out again." Bakura said weakly. </p><p>"It is fine. Our being here is quite a shock Im sure." Atem said kindly. </p><p>"Yes." Bakura said, wetting his lips as he lifted himself off of Atem. "I didnt manage that tea." He said, trying to get up only Atem held him down with only a hand. </p><p>"It is fine. I merely suggested it mostly for your sake. I don't actually like the stuff." Akefia said simply. </p><p>"I see." Bakura whispered. His head still buzzing but he felt remarkably calmer now. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Atem asked him. <br/>Bakura nodded, tasting something foul on his tongue but otherwise fine. </p><p>"Yes, I think I'm ready to listen now." </p><p>"Good. Do you want to start or shall I?" Akefia asked.</p><p>"How are you both back?" Bakura asked. "Is something coming?" </p><p>"No. Not that we are aware of." Atem said smoothly. </p><p>Bakura gave Akefia a worried look, assessing him completely now. He held both his hands up, smirking smugly. </p><p>"It's not me." He offered simply. </p><p>"Yet." Atem said though this time he offered the smallest of smirks to ease the flash of annoyance he earned. </p><p>"How are you back?" Bakura asked again. </p><p>"We have actually been trying to return for weeks. It's amazingly difficult to navigate the Veil on your own." Akefia said. </p><p>"Veil?" </p><p>"Let us start at the beginning." Atem said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atem sighed deeply, coming to a stop in frustration. Everywhere he looked was nothing but a white forsaken void. He had no idea how long he had been walking but his soul was tired. Fear crept on his heart as he slowly pushed back the realisation that he was truly lost. He left the afterlife with such strong resolve, certain of his choice to follow his hearts call. The gods had granted him the chance to try however they offered no aid. His way home to the living world was passed the Veil, an endless void of pure nothingness bording life and the afterlife. Nothing existed here long and if you got lost it would be for eternity. It was not a question of if madness would take you, but when. Even knowing this though Atem agreed to venture forth, to try. His heart ached with the void within, calling for the life he left behind. He had passed to the afterlife where his loved ones waited and he could spend the rest of eternity at peace… but he was not at peace. He spent much of his months happy at first but as the days continued he found his happiness waning, his peace felt empty. He longed for the life and warmth he left behind and the face of happiness he cherished more than life itself.</p><p>So he took this chance, listening to his heart and trusting it to guide him as it so often did, but how long had he walked now. His corporeal body felt no fatigue but his soul did. He felt as if it had been days already. There was no imitation of day and night, no seasons to aid his judgement… It was nothing and cold… and the life he yearned for was warm and so close.</p><p>"Well well well. Look who's here." He turned to the voice, the first he'd heard in a lifetime of walking. The figure before him was one he never thought to see. His rugged appearance made his cooling blood boil. That toothy grin planted upon his scarred face as he stood heavily on one leg.</p><p>"You…" Atem growled in a voice so dark it surprised even him.</p><p>"Yes, me. I know why I'm here but you…? Should you not be rejoicing with your friends and loved ones back in the great beyond. In those fanciful halls of the Pharaohs, o son of God?" Bakura, the Thief King, mocked.</p><p>"Why I am here is not your concern. How are you here? You should have been banished to the Shadows." Atem said.</p><p>"That is not your concern either. But if I were to venture a guess, you are not happy with your afterlife… or is it that you do not deserve it after all?"</p><p>"Do not insult me, thief. Why are you here? To test me?"</p><p>"Do not flatter yourself Pharaoh. I am not here for you. I too am seeking the path to the living world."</p><p>"I will not allow you to endanger the innocent lives there." Atem threatened.</p><p>"What can you do to stop me? It is my understanding that any on this path may be allowed to return." Akefia shrugged innocently.</p><p>"And why would the gods grant you allowance?" Atem spat in disbelief. After everything Bakura has done, he could not believe that he was allowed to pass.</p><p>"He is granted allowance because the darkness in his heart has been cleansed." The booming voice sang all around them, warming them to their cores. He knew this voice as the voice of Amun-Ra… The father of their gods, the Lord of life and light. He was the one who set Atem on this path, giving him this chance to should he pass. But Bakura… his soul had been cleansed?</p><p>"By the fires of my wings will darkness be purged, and the Thief King destroyed. My son, Akefia tells true. He seeks retribution and has already passed many of my tests."</p><p>"Akefia is a lying, heartless thief who will use even your great benevolence to his will. Please -" Atem began but the thundering roar of his God brought him to his knees, kneeling deeply in fear and respect.</p><p>"Do not presume my judgement to be false. Do not think us fools. He has been tested and trialed and cleansed, now he must repent. You have already proven yourself, my son, now it is Akefia's turn."</p><p>"The gods have spoken." Akefia said smugly.</p><p>Atem shot him an annoyed glare but as he looked upon him now he saw something in his eyes… an earnestly and warmth he had never seen before. It made him sick to see but perhaps the gods were right… he would not be quick to accept this but he would not argue the gods.</p><p>"Great God Amun-Ra, I meant no disrespect. I would ask your forgiveness and also your council. What would you have me do? He may be cleansed in your righteous fire but I am afraid I do not believe I can trust him so readily."</p><p>"Do as you wish, my son. Your task and his are the same, but you are not required to complete your tasks together."</p><p>"And there you have it. So then… seeing as we are both here…" Akefia began, slowly walking towards him, his arms spread wide in welcome.</p><p>Atem brought himself up, glaring daggers at him, warning him not to step any closer.</p><p>"If you are suggesting we find the end of the Veil together…"</p><p>"I am suggesting this. I have been walking for weeks, I do not know about you, but it can get lonely on this path. And while I have been cleansed, annoying you is still rather amusing for me." Akefia<br/>smirked.</p><p>Atem sighed, feeling discomfort and indeed annoyance.</p><p>"You will do as you wish. I will find my way back on my own." Atem said finally, turning to leave him.</p><p>He walked a short while before he threw back a glance, sighing and groaning when he saw Akefia following, grinning in amusement.</p><p>"Why must you follow me?" Atem asked, turning to lazily face him.</p><p>"I'm merely finding my way Pharaoh. You happen to be going this way too." Akefia said as he passed him.</p><p>"I'm sure." Atem mumbled.</p><p>He hated this. He didn't trust him at all but he could not deny the gods their judgement. They had deemed him clean… but he could not see how.</p><p>Still, he could not risk Akefia returning without him. If he did betray the gods and endanger the lives of his friends, of Yugi… then he would be damned to let it happen.</p><p>He caught up to Bakura with a brisk jog, saying nothing and ignoring the grin upon the thiefs face.</p><p>"So why are you following me?" Akefia asked cockily.</p><p>"To ensure you do not endanger the ones I love." Atem said stiffly.</p><p>"I have no interest in your friends. My only interest is making amends. I cannot rest until my heart is silent."</p><p>"Your heart?" Atem asked, genuinely curious now. Akefia looked from him, but no less kept walking.</p><p>"It is not your concern." He said, his voice hoarse.</p><hr/><p>Bakura took several deep breaths, sipping at the tea he managed to brew. It had been quiet for several long moments now but as Atem and Akefia both gave him time to settle into this new information he found himself calming.</p><p>He accepted their story though he remained skeptical of Akefia. He had known the spirit for years and the vast majority of his time he yearned for nothing more than obtaining all the Millenium Items and destroying the Pharaoh. There had been few moments when he thought his reasoning would get through to the spirit but any time he got too close he would lose him again. But now he was here, with<br/>Atem, seemingly sincere about his desire to set things right.</p><p>"Okay." Bakura muttered for the 50th time.</p><p>"Okay." Akefia copied cheekily before Bakura could repeat himself, smiling genuinely when he earned himself a surprised look from Bakura.</p><p>"Well, now your back. And I'm sure your looking forward to seeing Yugi." Bakura said, directing his attention to Atem who sat up in his chair eagerly.</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Very much."</p><p>"Well, you may need to wait until tomorrow. Yugi is in the northern hills at the moment on a research assignment. I'll be making the trip to see him in the morning. I could take you there now, it is just over a 2 hour drive, but there is predictions of a blizzard near him tonight. It would be dangerous to travel through it."</p><p>"A blizzard? Will he be okay?" Atem asked, predictably alarmed. Now it was Bakuras turn to comfort him.</p><p>"Yes, he will be fine. But for now you will need to wait. You may stay here tonight, I can lend you both some… more modern clothing. It will be very cold where he is." He said he stood. "Pharaoh you'll<br/>likely fit into Yugis clothes but Akefia… you might be a little snug in mine."</p><p>"I'll manage in this." Akefia said, referring to his current attire.</p><p>"The winters here are unlike those in Egypt. You'll freeze in that." He made to leave when he paused.</p><p>"I think I should call Yugi, give him some pre warning. You can talk together while I find Akefia some clothes." He said, turning to Atem with a bright and kind smile. If he was honest he didnt know how he would take this news, but he thought it best to warn him first before springing them on him while he was working.</p><p>"If…yes. Please! I want to speak to him." Atem said eagerly, practically on the edge of his seat already.</p><p>Bakura smiled warmly. He remembered how close the Pharaoh was to Yugi but it was rare to witness the Pharaoh ever smiling. Normally he took over when things were serious and while Bakura was possessed by the Theif King he never got the chance to see their bond. Witnessing the Pharaoh so excited to see Yugi was comforting. Yugi had spoken so highly of him… Even after the pain he endured.</p><p>"I must warn you… it's been some time since you left. Yugi has gone through a lot to get to where he is today and while I know he misses you deeply and would jump at the chance to see you again, his initial reaction may be … shaky?"</p><p>Atems excitement died, replaced with concern and fear. Pursing him lips together he swallowed nervously and took a deep breath.</p><p>"How much time has passed?" He asked.</p><p>"4 years."</p><p>"4?!" They both asked in dismay, making him jump.</p><p>"Yeah… it's been a bit longer than you thought. I guess time works differently in the afterlife."</p><p>"I see." Atem said quietly, shrinking slightly within himself.</p><p>"Let me talk to him first. Just wait here. Don't kill each other." Bakura said, half a joke before he left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>